Facebook Punya BoBoiBoy
by IsmiHana
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang status para karakter BoBoiBoy di Facebook.../AU/Chp 2 update!
1. Bo Boi Boy

**Bo Boi Boy**

Baru buat Facebook nih… Terbaik!

* * *

**Facebook Punya BoBoiBoy**

**BoBoiBoy (c) Nizam Razak n' Muhammad Abdul Aziz**

**Facebook (c) Mark Zuckerberg**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Biskuit Yaya Sedap** eh **Bo Boi Boy**, kenapa nama Facebook kau macam tu?

**Bo Boi Boy **mau kayak gimana lagi?

**Gopal Suka Makan **eh **Bo Boi Boy**, coba kau buat kayak nama Facebook aku! Keren sedikit, hehe…

**Bo Boi Boy **eh Gopal! Kau pun ada Facebook?

**Gopal Suka Makan **mestilah! Kau lihat gambar-gambar makanan di Facebook tuh, banyak! Sedaap lagi! Sampai tak kuat iman aku.

**Fang Kuasa Bayang **heh. Jadul benar kalian nih.

**Bo Boi Boy **eh? Sejak kapan aku confirm pertemanan kau nih?

**Fang Kuasa Bayang **bukannya kau yang add aku, ke?

**Biskuit Yaya Sedap **hmm, kau masih pelupa juga ya, **Bo Boi Boy**.

**Bo Boi Boy **hehe, maaf **Fang**. Aku lupa lah.

**Fang Kuasa Bayang **heh, ye lah tu. Mestilah habis ini aku lebih populer dari kau.

**Bo Boi Boy **apa kau bilang?!

**Gopal Suka Makan **aku tak ikutan yhe…

**Biskuit Yaya Sedap **udahlah. Kalian ni kerjanya bertengkar terus. Di sekolah, kedai Tok Aba, markas kota, jalan pulang, di Facebook pun bertengkar.

**Bo Boi Boy **eh, **Biskuit**. Dia yang mulai!

**Fang Kuasa Bayang **eh, tapi betul lah!

**Bo Boi Boy **mana ada!

**Koko Tok Aba **hm, betul lah betul. Kerja sekolah dah siap belum?

**Bo Boi Boy **eh, Tok Aba! Tok Aba pun buat Facebook?

**Koko Tok Aba **mestilah! Tok Aba kan perlu berbisnis online nih. Hehe

**Biskuit Yaya Sedap **ha! Yaya pun mau jual biskuit Yaya di sini, **Koko Tok Aba**!

**Koko Tok Aba Biskuit Yaya Sedap **baguslah tuh! Kecil-kecil sudah jadi Pengusaha!

** Bo Boi Boy **ha, BoBoiBoy, kerja sekolah dah siap?

**Bo Boi Boy **eh, nantilah dulu Tok Aba. Kumpulnya kan Senin depan.

**Koko Tok Aba **tak ada nanti-nanti! Kerjakan sekarang, ye!

**Gopal Suka Makan **aku tak ikutan, yhe…

**Biskuit Yaya Sedap **kau nih **Gopal Suka Makan**, kerjakan juga lah PR kau. Cikgu Papa marah baru tahu.

**Fang Kuasa Bayang **ha, tuh lah. Sapa suruh main FB dulu.

**Bo Boi Boy **bentar lagi lah Tok Aba. BoBoiBoy tengah main game ni.

**Koko Tok Aba **oh, siap-siap ya Cikgu Papa marah!

**Adu Du Du **KUTEMBAK KAU SEMUA! *tembak* *tembak* *tembak* *tembak*

* * *

Krik. BoBoiBoy hanya bisa tertawa melihat komentar Adu Du terakhir, dan kemudian (dengan terpaksa) mengerjakan PRnya.

* * *

**Hehe, sekian. Maaf kalo bahasanya agak aneh, Ai campur Bahasa Indonesia dengan Malaysia, sih… Makasih kalau mau baca ya!**


	2. Gopal Suka Makan

**Gopal Suka Makan - ****Koko Tok Aba**

Tok Aba! Order Special Hot Chocolate satu!

* * *

**Facebook Punya BoBoiBoy**

**BoBoiBoy (c) Nizam Razak n' Muhammad Abdul Aziz**

**Facebook (c) Mark Zuckerberg**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Koko Tok Aba **kenapa harus tulis di dinding Atok ni? Bukannya kau udah di kedai? Ngomong pun susah.

**Gopal Suka Makan **hehe, gaya dulu dengan Facebook ni Tok.

**Biskuit Yaya Sedap **ha, orderlah biskuit aku nih Gopal! Sedap!

**Gopal Suka Makan **eh, tak payah lah, Yaya. Aku lagi mau minum hot chocolate dulu nih. Mmm… sedap!

**Koko Tok Aba **sedap lah sedap. Jangan lupa bayar, ye?

**Gopal Suka Makan **hehe.

**Bo Boi Boy Koko Tok Aba** terbaik lah! Di kedainya pun ada Wi-Fi!

**Biskuit Yaya Sedap **ha, BoBoiBoy! Kau mau order biskuit aku, nggak?

**Bo Boi Boy **eh, tak payah lah, **Biskuit Yaya Sedap**… aku tengah kerjakan kerja sekolah nih.

**Koko Tok Aba **kenapa buka Facebook kalau lagi kerjakan kerja sekolah?

**Bo Boi Boy **hehe, selingan Tok…

**Biskuit Yaya Sedap **alaaah… siapa yang mau order biskuit aku ni? Aku dah buat halamannya pun tak ada yang berminat…

**Gopal Suka Makan **makanya buat biskuit tuh sedap dikit lah, Yaya!

**Biskuit Yaya Sedap **eh, biskuit aku ni sedap lah!

**Koko Tok Aba **sudahlah. Paling orang-orang belum ada yang lihat halaman Yaya. Coba buka berapa hari lagi, pasti ada yang mau order.

**Biskuit Yaya Sedap **hmm… baik Tok.

**Gopal Suka Makan **Hmm, bolehlah, bolehlah, kita lihat esok esok.

**Biskuit Yaya Sedap **Oke! Tunggu saja **Gopal**! ^w^

* * *

**A/N: Saya back. Sudah berapa bulan tinggalin ini web uhuhu ; - ; kena internet positif sih. Tapi saya oke dan tegar (?).**

**Jadi, ini chapter duanya. Ehm maaf soal kekurangan humor. Saya hanya mencoba menulis apa yang saya fikirkan tentang mereka...?**

**Critique dan saranque (?) sangat diharapkan ya. Jaa mata~!**


End file.
